EXO Stories
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: A folder of EXO's one-shots/drabbles. Still on-going.
1. Chapter 1 - When the Duizhang is Injured

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Characters: Kris, Lay, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Tao

Type: One-shot

When the Duizhang is Injured

One big stage, colorful lights, the encore. The rookie group, EXO-M had their special stage done tonight. The Shanghai fans were absolutely delighted by their performances. With one last flying kiss, Luhan bet a goodbye on their behalf.

They ran down the dark stairs, only tiny blue lights guided their way, until a loud thump was heard, making the other five boys shocked.

The tallest, their leader, was clutching his arm tightly. The crowds went loud with 'What was that?' 'Is that Kris?' and 'Did he just fall?'. He bit his lips trying not to make a moan. The paramedic ran through the crowds and helped him up. Right, he broke his arm just now.

The night fell silent. The group was circling their leader in the living room. The doctor said Kris had his right elbow dislocated, so he needed gips and bandages to support his right arm. Plus he needed about two weeks of rest to cure his elbow.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was having a headache back there and didn't see the stairs clearly. Now I'm stuck with this..." he said with his eyes not leaving his injured arm.

"That's okay, Kris-ge. It wasn't entirely your fault." said Tao.

"We have so many schedules, so Manager-hyung said Yixing will cover you up until your arm is fully healed. So please take your time and have a good rest." Xiumin said.

"And, we'll be home pretty late for the next two weeks. The schedule is really tight. Don't wait for us, please. You have to be well rested." co leader Lay said.

"Thank you for your concern. I'm touched." Kris said with a smile.

*clap* "Alright, guys! Let's call it a day! Have a good rest everyone!" Lay exclaimed cheerfully. With that, all the teeth brushing and face washing started, with Kris fully attended by Tao. Kris doesn't like being helpless, yet nothing he can do properly without his right hand. He could only sighed.

Sleeping was not the greatest time for him after the accident. You know how much he loves to sleep but since his arm injured, he couldn't go to sleep. His eyes were heavy but his arm was in so much pain that he tossed and turned for about three hours. He usually sleep on his side, facing the wall and clutching his pillow, but from then until next two weeks he had to sleep on his back. But he was just not comfortable with that position. Then finally he went to sleep after four hours of struggle, on his back.

"Well, we have to hurry, Kris! See you soon!"

Five pairs of legs were speeding up towards the door, leaving the bed head behind inside the dorm. He wanted to be with them, be in the interview they'll have at 10, practicing new dance for their next comeback, singing their new song together, and photoshoot, oh gosh! The photoshoot! He'll miss that popular magazine's photoshoot!

He craned his neck to see the clock, it was 7. Sigh, they even let him sleep more that he had just woke up. When he exited his room, they were already packed, fresh, and ready to go, while he was still messy, eyes half opened, and a trail of saliva on his cheek.

"Have a nice rest, Duizhang!" Lay said before he closed the door. But it was opened again, and Lay slipped his head in, "Oh, yeah, breakfast's on the table! We'll be home at 8!" With that, Kris was left alone in the dorm, for the first time.

At least he had to brush his teeth. So he went to the bathroom and searched for his toothbrush. He found his already applied with toothpaste, next to it is a glass of water. A yellow note resting beside it, 'Dear Duizhang :) I thought it might be difficult for you to prepare your toothbrush, so here you go! I hope you can wash your face with one hand :D Kung Fu Panda' He smiled, they had such a thoughtful maknae.

As he entered the kitchen, his nose caught a nice smell of bacon and a glimpse of yellow yolk at the table. 'Nice, American style', he thought. As he sat down, he caught the picture of white dirty bowls in the sink. 'They had cereal while I'm here having bacon and eggs?' Kris was getting depressed even more. He was touched yet felt so guilty.

After finishing his breakfast, he fished his cellphone and dialed Yixing. He knew they wouldn't be at the venue yet.

"Kris-ge! What is it? Something happened? Are you okay?" Yixing answered at such loud voice. He held his phone up like 3 inches from his ear.

"Calm down, Yixing. I'm alright, great even. Um, thanks for the meal, Xingxing. Say my thanks to our panda also." he could hear some shoutings from the other line. "You are very welcome, gege!" Kris knew it was Tao's voice.

"Yeah, Tao. That was very thoughtful of you. Um, can you please give the phone to Yixing?"

"Alright. Here you go, Yixing-ge!"

"Yes, Kris-ge?"

"Well, you need to listen to me. Since you're the leader now, you need to know your schedules right, know the events and its duration, know the break time, communicate with others kindly, protect the others, and don't forget to check all the members every now and then. Don't forget your stuff, don't let anything behind, and-"

"I got it Kris-ge! Luhan and Xiumin will help me with those memorizing things. I'll cover those questions in the interview and help the others too. Don't worry!"

*sigh "Okay. I just can't help it. I need to know if all of you are doing well."

"Kris-ge, we'll be doing just fine."

"Hm. Call me after the interview."

"I will! Ah, Kris-ge, we're here. I'll call you back as soon as we finished! Bye Ge!"

He hung up, throwing the cellphone with a loud thud on the table. He sunk into the sofa, followed by a loud sigh. He was restless, too restless.

'Oh, shit. I forgot to tell Yixing not to be a blubber mouth' - he'll regret this.

"We are hooooome!" a loud voice which is supposed to be Tao's was heard throughout the dorm. He was the only one with high spirit, followed by gloomy Yixing, tired Luhan, hungry Xiumin and... Chen, just Chen.

The smell of kimchi stew wafted through each's nosetrils making them drool. They practically ran towards the kitchen and found Kris cooking their supper.

"Hey, guys. How's your day?" the blonde asked them with a wide smile. "I'm making you guys supper. :D"

"Kris-ge! What are you doing?" Yixing fast-walked towards Kris with fiery eyes. "You're NOT supposed to be in the kitchen! Look at what you've done! The seasonings are everywhere, you spilled the soup, splaterred chops on the counter. No. Really, I mean it." He said as he pushed the duizhang to sit on the dining chair.

"But, I'm bored. And look, it actually tastes good! You guys got to try it." The blonde defended himself.

"Kris, you know how sensitive Xingxing is when it comes to the kitchen." Luhan whispered.

"I heard that Luhan-ge!"

"Guys guys, how about we have our supper then we can continue this? I'm hungry..." Xiumin baozi said with his famous puppy baozi expression.

"Yeah, let's eat!" the magnae cheered. Then all EXO-M members went to pick their bowls and started to eat Kris' stew. The smell was so good that they couldn't wait any longer to eat it. As they slurped the first spoonful, their eyebrows scrunched together, who knows the taste could be that bad?

The leader brought his eyebrows up, "Sooo, what do you think?"

"Ah, Kris-ge! It's already late. Why don't we prepare ourselves to bed? I'm tired. Let's go guys!" Chen cheered as he pushed Kris to the bathroom, and one by one, all of them abandoned the stew. Wait, is that Xiumin rummaging the snack shelf?

The injured boy was laying on his bed. The sound of Yixing cooking gave him the hint that his stew has undescribable taste. He just sighed. At least he had all his members safe at home and no one's got hurt. He closed his eyes and went deeper into his mind. He regret being helpless, if only he was careful to not to hurt himself then, he would be able to stay together with them. He hate being the only one left behind. Until a soft knock on his door, "Kris-ge? Are you asleep?"

No response. Guess he's already sleeping. But he went in to check him up. The door creaked and slowly, the brunette came in. He sat on Kris' bed and watched his peaceful sleeping face. "What is it, Tao?" It made him shocked a little bit, 'Oh, he's awake.'

"N-nothing, Ge. It's, um.. Yixing-ge has finished cooking, let's eat. You haven't have your supper, right?" the magnae said softly. It made the blonde tug his lips upwards. "_Arraseo_."

The supper went peacefully quite. The six cute boys were all muching and gulping the delicious stew, filling their grumbling stomach. Actually they were starving that they pushed Yixing to remake the stew Kris had made. Then most of them didn't care to brush their teeth, they would let it slip and went straight to their respective rooms.

As the forever sleeper Luhan was fast asleep, the room was left for two boys, Kris and Yixing. They were silent, sitting on respective beds, facing the floor, until the co-Leader broke the ice. "Kris-ge, I'm sorry for what I've said to you. I should've let you use the kitchen. I know you were trying to help us but I just..."

"That was okay, Xingxing. As you all know, my cooking skill is not very good." he said with a smile. But it made the younger felt more guilty, "It's not what I meant. I know I won't be a good leader like you are. I tried my best today. But I couldn't handle it, I coulnd't handle them, I even couldn't handle myself. I keep forgetting things, and words just slipped out of my mouth. I was to straightforward, I might embarass you and the others. I messed the schedule." As he blabbered all the words, the older just shaking his head lightly and smiled to him. His legs brought him to Yixing's bed.

"That's alright, Xingxing. You have done your job well. You've done the most important one; You protected all the members, proof: they are safe and home. Don't blame yourself. It is I who should feel guilty. If only I didn't fall at the stairs, you wouldn't have to feel this way." Silence. "*sigh "But, there are always a lesson in every misses, so don't worry." Kris said comforting the younger, his hand softly caressed his shoulder. It made Yixing feel better.

"Thank you, Kris-ge. You are forever our duizhang."

"Hm. Let's get to bed. I'm sleepy already."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Duizhang."

"Goodnight, Xingxing."

Epilogue: "Guys! Who ate the entire snack?! Who is it? Tell me!" "Guys! Someone! Wake Luhan up! Right now!" "Who the heaven told the world that I sleep like a log 10 hours straight?! Who is it?!"

-END-

Yep, this is supposed to be a one title of stories/drabbles about EXO. This is the first chapter, I'll be uploading the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Sleepy

Genre: Friendship

Characters: Kris, Lay, Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Tao

Type: One-shot

Sleepy

He opened his eyes as the morning sunlight rays tickling his eyelashes. A deep groan escaped from his throat, a point of disturbance. No doubt for the leader of EXO M for loving his precious sleep. Sleepless nights he's been through, now at last he got his rest this Wednesday.

Yet, he closed his eyes again, turned around to plop down on his belly, arms folded under his fluffy pillow. His angelic face calming down from previous disturbance of sunlight. Snoring lightly, he went into his dreamland once more. Yeah, he loved today, one of those rare days off.

.

That afternoon at EXO M's dorm, there was barely any sound that could be heard. Most of the members were off somewhere downtown. Guess Luhan was with Sehun, Xiumin and Chen in their favorite Chinese restaurant,and Lay and Tao went to do grocery shopping.

But only one light snoring sound that could be heard, the one who loves sleeping most, Leader Kris. With his white blanket tangled down his body, his arm rested on his forehead, he was sleeping like a baby. If you counted back, it would already be 13 hours for him sleeping today. No one even dared to wake the Leader up on one fine day off.

Like this episode, once happened to Luhan. It was their day off and Luhan wanted all of EXO M's members to have a soccer match with EXO K's members. It would be fun for the other members except for one person. Once Luhan entered this person's room, he was encountered by a heavy snoring that managed to make him giggled all the way. He had this pity for his younger Leader, yet, he wanted to have a special moment with all EXO members.

"Kris, wake up please." he said as he shook the younger's shoulder.

His response was only a groan. Luhan expected him to raise but Kris only sunk deeper into his blanket, covering his tall body.

"Hey, I've arranged a soccer match with EXO K's members. It would be super fun! Come on, wake up!" He practically shake him off. The leader only escaped a hiss, a point of disturbance. Then he turned so he backed Luhan.

"Kris! Wake uuuupp!"

"Yah! Luhan! If you want to take the kids to have a soccer match, off with you then! I don't want to..." his last sentence slurred as he went back to sleep.

"But, Kris..."

"GET OUT! Can't you see I'm sleeping here?!" it left Luhan with shocked face.

Luhan then exited the room as he called Suho, "Suho, I don't think we can have the match today, sorry." Well, not with their leader.

The next episode was when Tao and Lay, the Leader's lovable younger brothers, were about to have a super nice breakfast, only for today's day off. They had prepare it by themselves unknownly by other members. After everything's ready, Lay was in charge to wake Xiumin and Chen as Tao was in charge to wake Luhan and Kris.

Smooth for Lay, both Koreans were awake when he went to their room. He then pulled both of them out and let them have their seats. Luhan followed afterwards, in his broken white pajamas, he walked slowly to the dining table as he yawned.

The magnae managed to enter Kris' room and he leaned down to watch the angelic face of their leader. He didn't have a gut to wake him up but he had to. So he shake his arm lightly, "Kris Ge, breakfast's ready."

As expected, he only let out a groan and sunk deeper into his slumber. Tao rolled his eyes. "Gege, Yixing and I've made specials. You musn't miss this."

"Go away..." he said.

"Ah, come on Gege. You rarely have your breakfast, it's not healthy."

"Eerrrmmmhh..." He groaned louder and sunk deeper into his bed. You can imagine how his brows scrunched and his lips made a pout.

"Gege, bbuing bbuing?" Tao opened his ace card.

"Okay, my panda..." Kris got out of bed slowly, victorious smile crept on the magnae's face.

But as soon as Tao exited the room, Kris smartly closed the door and locked it. Then he stumbled to his bed again. Tao on the other hand, lost his smile as he went back to the dining room. "Kris Ge rejected my aegyooo..." he confessed. The others just sighed.

And the last fearful episode was when Xiumin, the oldest in the group was all screaming and yelling with the leader.

"Xiumin Ge! If you were the leader, you'd know how sleepy I am today! You know yesterday's concert was super exhausting, right? Let me sleep just this day for this month..."

"Kris, it's the 5th time you left you breakfast this month, and for the record today is 7th of the month! And what, you whine like this every morning! Every other members are sick of it! You know we care about you, we don't want you to get sick! Do you even know how we feel whenever you shout at us?! It hurts! We love you so much, and you know that!"

With that, Kris pull himself into sitting position and crane his neck facing his elder. "Am I really like that?"

"Yes you are! Me being the oldest, keep listening to their whining and crying after they try to wake you up. Even Luhan tried to gush you with a pail of water but Tao and Lay defended you themselves. I'm fed up with this! You, Kris, you are the leader. We have faith in you. I know it's hard being the leader, but YOU, are our example, our role model. Don't let EXO down. Don't let us down from choosing you as the leader."

Kris gulped his own saliva from nervousness. He was wide awake, of course, his hyung was scolding him today. It was nice of them to not to tell their manager about this. If not, he would be killed by the manager.

"I... I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know..." Kris stuttered.

*sigh "You should go and apologize to the others too." Xiumin said and left the room. As the door opened, the other four members who was eavesdropping from the start ran into silent room. Kris was still on his bed but his legs were now hung at the side of the bed. The magnae first spoke.

"Are you alright, Kris-ge?"

"Un, I'm... I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know if that hurts so much. I'm sorry for my selfishness."

"Aniyo, that's okay. But from now on, please wake up in time. Someday, you have to know how to wake someone up too." Luhan said with his ear-to-ear smile.

"The earlier we up, more things we can do, right? You will not have to rush everything when you have more time to prepare. I can teach you how to cook if we have time." Said Yixing.

"It may be hard at first, but you can do it. Okay, Kris-hyung?" Chen said to light up the mood.

"Arraseo." Kris said with his genuine smile. The oldest only listened to their conversation in the door-way, smiling at the scene.

From that day, Kris trained himself first with his phone. Actually, with Luhan's and Yixing's phone, plus Tao's alarm. He set it altogether and finally succeeded after five days of late rises. Every morning, the voice of the leader would be heard screaming like: 'Luhan, Yixing, Tao, Xiumin, Chen, wakey wakeeey! Yixing Tao, make breakfast! Come on guys! We have that popular magazine's photoshoot today! You all don't want to miss that one right?! WAKE UUUUUP! ROLL LIKE BUFFALOES EVERYONE!"

And everyone was like: "Ah, new alarm." "Yep, time to cook." *yawn "I'm still sleepy." "Kris-ge, it's still 5 in the morning..." "Yeah, it's better this way, hmm."

END

Well, that's all folks! This is the second chapter of EXO's Stories. It's about how a young man trying to fight his will to sleep again in the morning. It's pretty hard (read: really hard) to wake up on time, we couldn't help but snooze the alarm and go back to sleep, well, that's what's happening to me. I hope you enjoyed it!

-SaturnEmpress-


	3. Chapter 3 - Best Brother

Genre: Friendship, Family

Pairing: none

Word Count: 1.990 w/o Author's Note

Best Brother

He was not popular, nor was an attention magnet. He was not the fans screaming at, nor the one with many revealed talents. He didn't get many parts yet he actually won in singing contest. He didn't get the 'dancing machine' yet he could follow the beat. He was not tall in the group yet he was the oldest. He was the oldest, damn he was sure the oldest in the whole group, yet he was only a member.

No nicknames, just baozi which means bun. He got it because of his looks. Sometimes he wanted the world to know his talents, his abilities, but time hadn't give him the chance. read: the management. He was Korean, yet he was placed in the Chinese group. It's not like he hated it, he actually had a friend in the same boat. Language barrier was one of his opponents, and it made it harder knowing that his Korean friend was learning Mandarin faster than he was.

Sometimes, he felt the world was unfair to him. He couldn't speak much, the world hadn't many chance to know more about him. To know how chatty he was, how he smiled brightly, he laughed hard at jokes. Sadly, he couldn't understand what they were trying to tell him.

It saddened him, but not for everyone to know. He would go inside that bathroom and cry his eyes out because of it. But he just went silent, passing any greetings and chats. He just nodded and smiled shyly. He just agreed, not knowing what the matter was. He could only follow where the water flows.

But as rookie group members, they all had faced many worries and troubles. They tried to be strong, hell they were pasting their smiles on cameras, bowing non-stop and doing the wavings while they heard their muscles scaterred like how much pain it caused. Or how they had to sing live while dancing like robot up stage. How they lost their voice of too much singing and dancing. They seemed not to worry about it, but muscle fatigue or hip injuries may take their comfort away afterwards. They tried not to hiss, but sometimes the pain was just too much that they couldn't focus.

They would sigh, moan, hiss becaused of their fatigued body, they have the very rights. In the van, while the other would go sighing and groaning from hectic schedule, one particular Korean at the back seat could only watch. The pain didn't come to him. He should be glad but he wasn't. He thought it was his fault. He didn't cover many of Yixing's dance, he couldn't share his lines with Chen, cover Kris' speech when he was lost of lines, couldn't show his taekwondo skills when Tao actually had done his wushu like everytime they perform, couldn't protect Luhan from crazy fans. He felt he was the one to blame, but he just sat in silence, smiling to them as if it can reduce the pain, which it cannot.

On particular time after their schedules, they reached their dorm at midnight. They could feel their legs had turned into jelly, they really could call the floor as bed. The leader knew he was tired but as their leader, he needed to cheer them up, like what he had told himself thousand times. "Let's clean ourselves up and have our rest. Great work today." he tried to sound happy yet he could only make slurred words from his mouth.

The others just ignored him and went to their living room, plopping themselves down, leaving the leader and the Korean in the corridor. The giant went inside his shared room and closed the door. The bun went to the living room and sat with the others, smiling gently, "Let's clean up, shall we? Luhan, Tao, you two can use the bathroom now."

"Can't you see we are all sore? I don't think I can lift myself up anytime soon." Luhan said in his harsh way.

"We are extremely tired, why won't manager hyung and Kris ge make up that schedule so we won't be this tired?" Chen said in his hoarse voice, where Yixing got up slowly to fetch his didi a glass of water.

"And tomorrow morning we have to go back to Korea, and that morning will be 7 a.m. that leave us 5 hours to sleep. Great! Plus one hour than yesterday's sleep!" Tao added sarcatically.

"And, we will practice the new dance at 9 a.m till dead midnight." Lay said as he sat beside Chen, giving him the water. Chen muttered a thanks.

But Xiumin could only smile. His younger brothers were really tired of their new routines. Having one long holiday would be the best for them, but he didn't think this option was going to be available soon. He just sighed and had his genuine smile of his on his face, calming the others down, "Guys, listen to me, please. Remember why we are here? It has been our dream, right? The lights, the stage, the attention, the screams. It is God's gift for 12 of us, we can feel how being upstage, how being famous, and all that goes with it. We have to be strong. For our dream."

"But hyung, can we just, have a week off or something? I just wanna lay in my bed or watching tv."

"That time will come soon. And you know what? Tomorrow is going to be our dance practice day! Don't you all missed that blue sky room? We can recall the past moments and forget about EXO. It will be just the twelve of us. How I missed those days." Xiumin said all the way while still having his sweet smile. The others just held their heads down and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I missed it. I miss the twelve of us sitting together, sweating like hell, but with smile on our faces when we knew we were going to debut together. How we learnt those difficult dance steps and how we recorded the song and playing with its microphone, got scolded from manager because of that." Lay added. Smile grew on each's face.

"I'll have my shower!" Chen and Lay said in unison, grin on their faces. They ran toward their respective rooms, leaving Xiumin chuckling from his younger brothers. The others prepared some ramyun because the world know how hungry they were.

Xiumin sat on one of the dining chairs until the Mr. Dimple barged out of his shared room with towel hanging around his neck, worried expression on his face, "Xiumin hyung, Kris gege wouldn't open the bathroom door."

Knowing something went wrong, Xiumin hurriedly went inside Kris' and Lay's shared room and knocked on the white door. No response was heard from there. His eyes showed worry about the leader. "Kris?" he knocked again, three times.

"Kris, it's me, Xiumin." Still no response.

"Kris, would you please open the door?"

"Get out of here! I don't want to see your face!" he yelled out from inside, that made him shocked. He told Lay to find the spare keys for him and the younger nodded. After handing him the key, Lay walked out of the room quietly and left those two alone. "I'm going in."

The click was heard and all Xiumin saw was the white tiled bathroom with a tall Canasian sitting on the cold floor, hugging his knees, burying his face into them. There were no sobs nor was he shivering. Xiumin closed the door and sat beside the taller man. "What's wrong, Kris?"

But he was still silent as statue, no movements at all. It scared him.

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm your hyung." he said with such comfort along his voice. It made the taller held his head up, unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were open but he didn't see anything. "I'm the one to blame." he managed to say.

"Hm? And why is that?"

"I can hear you. All of you. You said you were tired, you were exhausted from the schedule. I tried my best not to make it too hectic but that was the best me and manager hyung could do. I can't manage to keep your mood up when you are all down...", his body started to shiver. "I tried my best... to collect myself before I collect all of you. But it seems I was too slow to do that. I didn't manage to catch you from breaking..." A tear silently balled up on his eyes, ready to fall down in any second, "Knowing all of you... losing your voice and having injuries on your body and I can't do anything about it. It was all because of me... I'm the one to blame..."

On that second, he burst into tears as he buried his face into his knees once again. His shoulders shook as his sobs filled the room. His knuckles went white as he clutch his jeans hard. He was feeling guilty for his teammates' pain, but Xiumin didn't even predict his leader would sit on the floor crying like 7 year old boy lost from a fight. Xiumin caressed the youngers shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We don't blame you. Not even once. Gosh, it wasn't even your fault!" Xiumin said with a grin.

"How could it be not my fault?! I-"

He was shut by Xiumin's finger on his plump lips. His wet red eyes stared straight into the round brown ones. His eye smile calmed him a bit. They faced each other, Xiumin's thumbs made their way to brush off the tear streaks on Kris' pink cheeks. "Never think that it was all your fault. It is our duty to do all the schedules, and we have to take all the risks." he said in such comfortable voice.

"I know being the leader is hard, but do you know this?" He sat himself straight against the wall, "You are my model. Tall, handsome, international dragon who knows many languages, raps, warm, mature and collected. Your gentle behaviour makes us feeling safe and comfortable. You are talkative and can befriend with anyone. Well, at least that's what I see in you."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. You are Wu Yifan, the one that all twelve members had chosen to be our leader. You are not the oldest but you are the one to be the leader. Once I felt it was unfair because I'm the oldest yet I wasn't the one to be the leader, but later I know we had made the right choice." He said, eyes not leaving the shower cube in front of him, his smile never left its place.

"Xiumin hyung..."

"Hm?" he craned his neck to see his younger brother who was smiling like an angel he was.

"Thank you. I'm grateful to have a hyung like you." he managed to say in audible voice, making his hyung grinned.

"Okay! Now, as you had told us, we need to clean ourselves up! Come on, up, up! Your towel is still on your bed, and don't forget to apologize to Lay. He was scared because of you."

With a nod, Kris got up and sent him his adorable smile.

Yes, he might not be the one having all the attention, the one who always at the front line, the one who sing most parts, but the world know about him being a strong Xiumin. The one who pulled up whoever was down, the one who brought back the smile when it was lost in sadness. The oldest always has their ways to collect themselves, and to collect the others. Most of the time, he was all silent and shy, but you know he was always there to catch you when you fall. He is the best brother they could ever have.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4 - Debut

Type: One-shot

Word Count: 1.173 words

Debut

The door creaked open, and in the doorway was seen a tall boy dressed in all black. A black backpack was slung on one shoulder, eyes dull, lips slightly apart, he was busy taking off his brown shoes. He groaned as he pulling out his big foot off the shoes, didn't even care to untie the shoelaces.

After slamming the door closed, he brought his weared body and plop down his not-too-shabby couch near the door. Chest heaving as sigh escaped his lips while he finally felt such comfort from his couch. It had always been a tiring day ever since he joined SM.

He placed his right arm on his forehead and leaned more into the couch. After a minute or two he began to rummage his backpack, taking out piles of dark clothing drenched with sweat, his sweat. His sweat from hard practice he always do everyday.

As his feet brought him to the laundry section of his house, his train of thoughts went inside his brain.

"At first I didn't know any of it. I lost a game with my gang back in Canada and went to SM Audition held there. Who knew I'd be scouted? I had to leave to Korea and join the training. At first I just brushed it off and felt that I would be kicked away in 3 months."

His hands were on auto-pilot mode, his eyes were blank as he put his laundry inside the washing machine.

"But I felt it was calling me. The fact is I didn't know if I want it or not, it drove me crazy. I only did as I was told, every scold that I took, every corrections that I was told. But I didn't see where it ends. Will I be stuck doing this to only God and SM know when, or will I be kicked out because I was just not good enough? Is there a chance for me to debut? Do even I want to debut?"

He plopped down on his unruly bed which he didn't care making. He stared at the blank ceiling of his room, arms folded to support his head.

"I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I'm sick, but I don't want to give up that easily. But I don't think I'm good enough. Even my Korean is still a mess."

Suddenly he brought his long torso up to a sitting position. "I missed speaking Chinese. And here I am stuck in a foreign country not knowing what my destiny will be. I have no one to talk to. I missed speaking with my family."

It stabbed into his heart painfully to know the truth. He missed his loved ones back in Canada. Not within the range to write mail, text nor call them hurts him the most. In this 8 months of training he hadn't get any mail from his family. It left him another load in his heart, not knowing his family's doing.

He held his folded legs close to his chest as he buried his face between his knees. His heart ached it made him difficult to breathe. He gritted his teeth until finally a sob was heard in the dim room.

*"Wu Fan_, jia you_!"*

"I miss you, Mom..." he whispered between sobs.

" Your big group will be known as EXO, the subgroups will be known as EXO K for Korean group and EXO M for Chinese group. And, we had chosen Joonmyeon as the leader of EXO K. So, EXO M members, have you think about who the leader will be?"

"I choose Wu Fan. He is the best in handling us."

"Me?"

"Me too. He is calm and has a good temper."

"I vote Wu Fan. He knows many languages. Can break the language barrier."

"I choose Wu Fan-ge. He is the most handsome among us."

"I think so too, Manager-hyung. He has strong magnetic feeling. And he is the tallest so he'll stood out nicely."

"Are you okay with it, Wu Fan?"

"I'll do my best, Manager-hyungnim." I said coming out from nowhere. I had no choice but agree, yet I felt this nice feeling that the other five members had faith in me.

"It's decided! Wu Fan, you will be EXO M's leader. Don't forget, your stage name is Kris. Understand?"

"Yes, Manager-hyungnim." I said with a polite bow. The twelve of us applauded ourselves as Manager-hyungnim walked out of the room. There were handshakes, cheerings, and hugs. We would grow in brotherhood, taking joy and hardships together as one. The thought of it made my heart swollen in happiness, yet I only smiled to myself.

"Yeay! Leader Kris! No, no, it sounds better with Dhuizang Kris! What do you say, Wu Fan-ge?"

"I like that nickname." I said with a smile.

The white van we were in led us into our new dorm. The six of us were tired but excited ofter hearing the news from Manager-hyungnim. As we entered our new dorm, they were all scaterred around the dorm. I could see Xiumin-ge and Xingxing went to the kitchen to settle their kitchen spaces for snacks and all. Luhan-ge was checking the three rooms, deciding which one will be his and Xingxing's. Chen was trying the TV channels while Tao was taking selcas near the bathroom. I just shook my head, reminding myself to be a calm leader for them. As I went to the center of the living room, "Guys! Let's decide our rooms settlement! Everybody, come here please!"

Everybody came as told yet Tao was still taking his selcas. I only stared at him as Luhan-ge dragged the panda boy into the circle. We discussed and finally decided room 1 will be for me and Chen, room 2 for Xiumin and Tao, and room 3 for Luhan and Xingxing.

It was 8 p.m when we arrived as I remembered and the next 2 hours were us unpacking our clothes and settle our daily chores. It was full of whines and arguments yet we finally made it somehow.

11 p.m, the other members would have been sleeping in their rooms. Chen were sleeping in the bed next to mine yet I found myself insomniac. I let myself in the living room as I slid out my newly bought phone. I unlocked it and stare at it for a moment, until my thumb danced to click the numbers I always yearn to call.

The small sounds deafening my ears as I patiently waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Hello. You are contacting Wu households."

The crook of my eyes began to wet as tears were forming slowly. My breath slow as saltiness of my tears reached his lips. All the memories I had somehow was brought back in front of my eyes, I felt the pain was washed ashore yet the flowers bloomed creating unbearable happiness inside.

"Mom?" then silent.

"It's me... Kevin is going to debut."

Sobs could be heard from the other line.

-END-


End file.
